An Eternity Of Love
by Jesse-J
Summary: Peut-être, après notre mort, retrouve-ton l'amour. Peut-être... / Alexandre- Héphaïstion


**AN ETERNITY OF LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** les personnages suivants et l'histoire à laquelle ils appartiennent ne sont pas ma propriété

* * *

Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Si parfois, au cours de sa vie, le doute était venu effleurer son esprit jusqu'à prendre toute sa raison et lui faire perdre la foi en ce qu'il faisait, il fut sur comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie de ce qu'il venait de se passer l'instant auparavant. C'était comme une certitude profonde, comme un savoir mystique et mystérieux qui se serait révélé à lui instantanément, et dont le questionnement sur la véracité n'était que perte de temps puisque rien n'était plus vrai qu'en cet instant.

Alexandre su qu'il venait de mourir.

Seulement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi... il pensait encore. Son esprit lui semblait en effet être une immense agora où cent mille pensées s'entrechoquaient, et la sensation de revivre toute sa vie s'insinua au milieu de cet amalgame furieux, s'imposant comme une seule et dernière image. Alexandre sentit soudainement mille émotions l'assaillir, témoignages d'amours perdus, de batailles triomphales, de sanglantes défaites, et son cœur lui parut se briser en tant de morceaux qu'il en éprouva presque de la douleur. C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa que son cœur ne battait plus, qu'il ne sentait plus depuis plusieurs minutes le terrible cognement sourd et rapide dans sa poitrine, cet emballement qui, il y a peu, lui faisait se dire que la fin approchait... Il se sentit alors très las, seul et totalement perdu.

Alexandre se rendit alors compte qu'il voyait toujours. Il n'avait pas fait attention à cela jusqu'à présent, mais il voyait. Il eut la sensation de sortir du fond de lui-même, comme s'il s'était réfugié quelques instants en un endroit de son corps (ou de son esprit) qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais où, malgré l'angoisse de la mort, il s'était senti à l'abri, comme dans un refuge. Et maintenant, échappé de ce lieu qui se trouvait en lui, il voyait.

Il voyait, certes, mais que voyait-il? Alexandre ne comprenait pas sa vision. C'était... sa chambre. Tous ses amis étaient auprès de lui, penchés sur lui, l'air grave, soucieux, terrifiés. Il sentait d'autres présences, mais ne les distinguait pas. Aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Et c'est sur ce constat qu'il remarqua que tout était figé. Personne, pas un seul de ses amis autour de son lit n'effectuaient le moindre mouvement. Plus rien ne semblait... vivant.

Il eut le sentiment que des heures passaient, se sentant prisonnier de cette absence de tout mouvement, sans possibilité de prendre conscience du temps. Son regard semblait être la seule chose capable de mouvement, mais partout où il regardait, le spectacle restait le même: une gigantesque image figée, fresque improbable comme ultime preuve de sa mort.

"Zeus tout puissant...! Est-ce donc là le Royaume d'Hadès?"

Son âme lui fit l'impression de sursauter dans son corps, pensée qu'il jugea l'instant d'après ridiculement impossible puisqu'il était mort. Pourtant... Pourtant il réalisa que quelque chose venait de se produire. Cette phrase, cette interrogation cherchant à savoir où il était, il ne l'avait pas seulement pensé, non... Il l'avait dite. Et c'était bien sa voix qu'il avait entendue, sa propre voix disant ces mots. Alexandre en était sur, aussi sur qu'il savait ne plus faire partie du monde des vivants.

"Mais alors...?"

Quelque chose d'imperceptible lui attira le regard, au-dessus de lui, vers le plafond, et il chercha en haut ce qui venait de le mettre en alerte. Mais Alexandre ne vit rien, cherchant désespérément du regard un mouvement, sentant l'espoir incroyable qui l'avait étreint quelques secondes auparavant s'évanouir comme une fumée dispersée par les vents. Il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout.

Rien? Vraiment? Mais alors...? D'où venait ce bruit?

A peine le bruissement d'une aile d'oiseau, comme un souffle inaudible... Alexandre entendit encore le bruit. L'espoir défunt explosa à nouveau à l'intérieur de lui, avec une vitalité impressionnante, et le submergea violemment. Comme une certitude, il lui sembla tout d'un coup qu'il n'était plus seul, et qu'au-delà de cette image fixe représentant pour lui l'univers actuel, quelqu'un, ou bien quelque chose, se trouvait avec lui, près de lui. Avec une force quasi-identique à celle de l'espoir renaissant, et cette fois-ci, il en fut sur, il entendit sa voix hurler:

"Qui est-là?"

Personne ne lui répondit. Il allait reposer sa question, hurler de nouveau sa question, ne serait-ce que pour la sensation de savoir qu'il le faisait, qu'il était encore capable de hurler, capable d'être encore un peu... vivant, lorsqu'une angoisse terrible s'empara de lui, émanant de sa poitrine, comme une boule de terreur enflant démesurément, avant d'éclater pour répandre son venin dans tout son... corps.

Alexandre sentit un froid le recouvrir. Un froid inconnu, glacé, pire que le pire gel qu'il ait eu à affronter lors de son périple montagnard en quête de la route de l'Inde. Jamais de son vivant, une telle sensation de glace ne l'avait touché, et il sentit un effroi incommensurable succéder à l'angoisse. C'était comme... comme si une couverture gelée remontait le long de son corps étendu là, dans cette couche, dans cette chambre où rien ne bougeait plus. Avec une terreur grandissante, une terreur prenant des proportions immenses, il ne put que laisser le froid le recouvrir, comprenant qu'il ne servait plus à rien de crier, d'appeler, d'essayer de croire ou d'espérer. Il comprit que c'était vraiment la fin.

Le monde où il se trouvait encore, ce monde fait du dernier instant de sa vie figé pour l'éternité, ce monde se mit alors à vaciller. L'image sembla se distordre, se vaporiser. Les visages connus se déformèrent, les corps semblèrent s'effondrer en poussière, et l'ensemble de ce décor morbide, ultime témoignage de ce qu'il fut sur Terre, s'écroula comme une tenture se décrochant du mur. Alexandre eut une ultime sensation. Celle du froid le recouvrant augmentant encore, au-delà de toute imagination possible, avant que ses yeux ne lui révèlent une dernière vision de ce qui se trouvait maintenant autour de lui: le néant.

Sa voix, mais peut-être était-ce sa pensée, eut la force de murmurer un dernier mot. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il pensa de manière cohérente, comme si sa vie le quittait définitivement, emportant avec elle il ne savait où toute l'importance de son existence. Étrangement, ce mot le rendit heureux, et il lui sembla qu'il venait de dire l'essentiel. Une sorte d'apaisement l'entoura, l'enivra, et Alexandre ne sentit plus rien: le froid avait disparu. Tout comme le néant.

"Héphaïstion..."

0000000000

Il y eut d'abord la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux. C'est ce qui le réveilla. Le vent... C'était vraiment le vent! Il le sentait sur son visage également, et sur son corps. Son corps! Il sentait son corps!

Alexandre ouvrit les yeux.

Son regard lui dévoila une immense étendue de sable sur laquelle il reposait. Son esprit, qu'il ressentait comme embrumé, lui apporta la preuve qu'il ne rêvait pas lorsqu'il ressentit le sable partout contre lui. Il prit quelques secondes pour essayer de comprendre, sans y parvenir, avant de bouger son bras. Ce geste l'étonna grandement, parce qu'il l'avait fait sans réellement y penser, sans le vouloir, cherchant simplement à se relever en s'aidant de ses bras. Il porta la main devant son visage et l'examina minutieusement du regard, la faisant tourner, plier, bougeant ses doigts devant ses yeux. Il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence: il avait un corps, et il pouvait bouger.

Alexandre prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux, et il se releva d'un bond, mettant toutes ses forces dans l'action par crainte de ne pas y arriver, ou bien de ne pouvoir recommencer s'il n'y arrivait pas. Mais non. Il se releva très vite, comme il l'avait toujours fait, comme lorsqu'il était... vivant.

Alors qu'il était mort.

Incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ce qui lui arrivait, il s'observa un instant, le temps de découvrir la toge blanche dont il était paré, le temps de découvrir qu'il ne semblait plus arborer aucun signe de souffrance ou bien de maladie. Alexandre ressentait une forme de plénitude intérieure qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, mais qu'il soupçonnait d'être l'explication à tout. Une frustration l'étreignit, lui qui avait toujours tout voulu maîtriser, et il dut presque calmer la colère naissante qui germait dans son cœur. Son cœur...? Mais...?

"Par Héra...!"

Alexandre eut un choc lorsqu'il réalisa que son cœur battait. Il posa, hésitant, sa main sur sa poitrine et, fermant les yeux, se perdit dans la sensation des battements perceptibles. Une douce sensation, une sensation qu'il lui sembla presque avoir oublié alors qu'il n'était mort que depuis peu.

"Mais...? Suis-je vraiment... mort?"

Il rouvrit les yeux, et se retourna pour découvrir où il était. Devant lui, une mer immense s'étalait jusque vers un horizon azuré où le soleil étincelait parmi quelques nuages épais d'une blancheur immaculée. Le bruit du ressac parvenait à ses oreilles, et l'odeur des embruns était on ne peut plus réelle. Le vent qui l'avait réveillé, légère brise au goût salé, soufflait en direction de l'endroit où il se tenait debout, au milieu de cette plage qui semblait sans fin. Alexandre se retourna et se retrouva face à une falaise d'une hauteur prodigieuse, qui courrait tout le long de la plage, à perte de vue. Sa première pensée fut de se dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Que ce soit la mer où la falaise, il ne s'agissait que de deux barrières infranchissables, ou tout du moins qu'il ne pouvait franchir ainsi, seul, sans rien, avec seulement l'envie et l'espoir de trouver quelque chose au-delà.

Mais y avait-il quelque chose au-delà? Alexandre se demanda si tout ce qu'il voyait n'était pas tout ce qu'il lui restait. Pour toujours. Au fond de lui, il était incapable d'avoir une pensée réaliste, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, comme si tout cela ne revêtait aucun intérêt. Après tout, il était mort. C'était la seule certitude qu'il avait. Et cette certitude était la seule réalité, inchangeable.

"Au moins, ce décor a plus de beauté que ma chambre et mon lit de mort"

Rassemblant les plis de sa toge sur son bras gauche, il se mit à marcher dans le sable, prenant la direction vers laquelle il s'était tourné, sans vraiment la choisir. Sans aucune émotion, sans ressentir le moindre sentiment, sans espoir même, Alexandre se mit à marcher. Et il marcha longtemps...

0000000000

Alexandre marcha. Il marcha longtemps. Très longtemps. Il ne fit que marcher, marcher encore et encore. Il ne pouvait mesurer le temps, mais il lui sembla marcher des semaines, des mois même, une année peut-être... Et jamais rien ne changeait. Il n'y avait que la falaise, la plage, la mer, le ciel bleu où le soleil ne bougeait pas et où les nuages semblaient statiques. Et le vent. C'était tout. Pas une âme qui vive, même pas l'ombre d'une mouette qui aurait survolé l'étendue des eaux miroitantes.

Il n'avait pas faim, ne ressentait pas la soif, n'était jamais fatigué. Son esprit était vide, ou bien tellement plein de pensées, de souvenirs ou de sentiments qu'il lui semblait vide, car trop plein. Rien d'autre dans cet univers solitaire ne semblait exister. Alexandre marchait.

Et puis il y eut ce moment, cet instant où il réalisa que quelque chose avait changé. Il marchait depuis toujours, lorsqu'il réalisa que le vent ne soufflait plus. Tout d'abord, il crut que ses sens lui jouaient un tour, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence que non: la brise maritime avait cessé. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Alexandre s'arrêta. Et il ferma les yeux. En lui, diverses pensées se combattaient, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'un sentiment de désespoir et d'abandon immense ne s'emparent de lui. Il tomba à genoux, la tête baissée, laissant une peine soudaine l'envahir et amener des larmes à ses yeux. Relevant la tête, levant les poings au ciel, il hurla rageusement.

"Zeus!"

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et une colère lui enserrait les entrailles, mêlée à son angoisse.

"Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter cela?"

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint du ciel. Alexandre contempla l'immensité bleutée un instant, avant de s'asseoir sur ses jambes repliées sous lui, baissant les bras, comme vaincu, un long soupir s'échappant de lui.

"Tu ne réponds même pas... Tu m'as abandonné..."

Alexandre se tassa sur lui-même et se mit à pleurer, libérant toute la peine qui était en lui en cet instant. Il resta ainsi un long moment, avant de relever vivement la tête, surpris et inquiet. Il venait d'entendre quelque chose, un bruit infime mais qu'il était sur d'avoir entendu. Et ce bruit lui fit subitement peur. Parce que la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu ce bruit, il gisait sans... vie dans son lit, alors qu'il venait juste de trépasser. Le souffle, le... bruissement d'aile se reproduisit, et Alexandre sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler la peur qui s'emparait de lui. Soudain, une ombre immense apparu, couvrant sa propre ombre en avant de lui, signe que quelque chose venait d'apparaître dans son dos. Il se jeta au sol en se retournant, criant presque, et avec des yeux effarés, il vit... ce qui se tenait derrière lui. Une voix d'une douceur surprenante résonna.

"Zeus ne t'a pas abandonné, Alexandre"

En état de choc, à demi allongé dans le sable, Alexandre laissa ses yeux dévisager celui qui se tenait devant lui, l'esprit perturbé par la surprise. Il découvrit ce qui lui semblait être un homme, mais un homme plus grand que n'importe quel humain, duquel semblait émaner une force et une puissance infinie. Son corps, jeune, n'était recouvert que d'un pagne noir au niveau de la taille, laissant apparaître sa musculature dessinée, et, c'est ce qui impressionna le plus Alexandre, le confortant dans sa condition d'humain trépassé, deux grandes ailes de plumes noires lisses et luisantes étaient repliées dans son dos. Quant à son visage, il était d'une beauté insoutenable, l'éclat de ses cheveux noirs magnifié par le vert émeraude de ses yeux. Un moment de surprise flotta, avant que la même voix douce ne s'adresse à Alexandre.

"Relève-toi..."

Marquant un temps d'hésitation, Alexandre se releva et, regardant vers le haut pour pouvoir accrocher le regard de l'autre, il resta sans bouger devant cette apparition. La voix reprit:

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté à m'attendre là où tu t'es réveillé sur la plage, Alexandre?"

Incapable de répondre sur le moment, il lui fallut faire un effort pour parler.

"Je... Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait... vous attendre

- Tu ne savais pas, c'est vrai"

Ils se regardèrent. Une bonté intense luisait dans le regard de celui qui se trouvait face à Alexandre, mais ce dernier y décelait aussi une sorte de force qui pouvait se révélait malfaisante s'il le fallait. Il se sentait inquiet, bien que confiant, ce qui en soit lui était impossible à concevoir.

"Qu'y a-t-il Alexandre? Que vois-tu donc dans mes yeux?

- Je ne sais pas"

L'homme se mit à sourire, ce qui accentua l'idée dans l'esprit d'Alexandre que le bien et le moins bien pouvait émaner à tout instant de ce... de cet être.

"Je suis mort, n'est-ce pas?"

L'homme ailé se mit à rire, avant de lui répondre:

"Oui, Alexandre, tu es mort. Je pensais que tu avais compris cela dans la chambre de ton décès

- Je..."

Mais plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ils se contemplèrent un moment, avant que l'homme ailé ne lui dise:

"Je suis le Passeur des âmes, et cette mer que tu vois là est en fait un fleuve immense que l'on nomme le Styx"

Une expression choquée se peignit sur les traits d'Alexandre.

"Le Styx? Le fleuve de la Haine? La rivière qui sépare les terres de la Vie et celles de la Mort?

- C'est cela, oui

- Mais alors? Le... le Royaume d'Hadès est au-delà de ces eaux?

- Il faut croire que oui, Alexandre

- Et... vous? Qui êtes-vous?

- Je te l'ai dit: je suis le Passeur, celui qui fait traverser aux âmes les eaux de ce fleuve

- Le Passeur...? Comme celui qui mène au Paradis d'Osiris?

- C'est bien moi, Alexandre

- Mais cette croyance est... égyptienne!

- Oui, Alexandre. Pourquoi cette surprise dans ta voix?

- Parce que je suis macédonien! Je suis grec! Pas égyptien!"

Le sourire du Passeur se fit plus ironique.

"Tu apprendras qu'après la vie, les choses ne sont pas forcément telles que vous, les humains, les aviez imaginées. Ce que tu vois ici est ta vision personnelle de la vie en l'Au-delà, telle que tu la pressentais... avant"

Alexandre le dévisageait, incrédule.

"Mais alors...? Vous êtes... vous êtes le Sphinx?

- Je suis le Sphinx, oui"

Alexandre regarda l'homme ailé, avant de laisser ses yeux parcourir le paysage.

"Et ceci est ma vision de la mort?

- Oui. Pourquoi cette question?

- Toute cette solitude, tout ce vide, cette... absence d'autres âmes vivantes... C'est ainsi que je vois la Mort? Comme une solitude infinie?"

Le Sphinx le contempla étrangement. Les deux "hommes" se lancèrent un regard inquisiteur.

"Tu n'as pas encore traversé le Styx, Alexandre. Attends de voir si tu es vraiment seul..."

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'espoir coula dans les veines d'Alexandre comme un feu le dévorant de l'intérieur. Il sentit une joie sans limites s'emparer de lui, et l'idée de revoir... ceux l'ayant quitté depuis longtemps lui fit battre le cœur plus vite, de cette joie incroyable. Sa voix transpirait presque le bonheur.

"Vous voulez dire que...? Que je ne suis pas seul ici?

- Non...

- Par tous les Dieux, Shinto! Emmène-moi vite sur l'autre rive! Je t'en prie!"

Alexandre s'était approché de l'homme ailé, et il semblait lui adresser une prière, presque une supplique. Quelque chose changea à nouveau dans le regard du Passeur et il posa des yeux méfiants sur l'homme en face de lui.

"Et qui espères-tu retrouver là-bas, Alexandre?"

La joie d'Alexandre fondit comme neige au soleil, et il secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension

"Qui je...?

- Oui, Alexandre. Qui penses-tu qui t'attend au-delà du Styx?"

Le Sphinx posa un regard presque noir sur lui, et poursuivit.

"Ton père? Tes valeureux soldats? Tes amis disparus?"

L'homme ailé s'inclina vers Alexandre, et murmura:

"Ton ami... Héphaïstion peut-être?"

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Alexandre sentit des larmes envahir ses yeux, et une douleur déferler dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas pensé à Héphaïstion depuis si longtemps... Tout le temps qu'il avait passé à marcher sur ce sable, sans se pré-occuper d'autre chose que d'avancer, sans avoir la moindre pensée pour lui, ou bien pour tous ceux qu'il pourrait revoir ici, dans ce monde au-delà des vivants. Douce Aphrodite! N'avait-il pas prononcé son nom en quittant la vie? Héphaïstion... Tendre ami, merveilleux amant... Comment avait-il pu l'oublier? La peine d'Alexandre enfla et lui perça le cœur. Il baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer. Le Sphinx eut un regard presque satisfait, mais dans le même temps plein de bonté.

"Vois-tu Alexandre, les sentiments ne meurent jamais. Même ici, et même sur l'autre rive du Styx. Ils te poursuivront toujours"

Il tendit sa main en avant.

"Donne-moi la main, Alexandre..."

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, Alexandre tendit une main hésitante vers celle du Sphinx, qu'il attrapa. Un poigne ferme se referma sur ses doigts et l'homme ailé le fixa d'un regard neutre.

"Il est temps maintenant de traverser le Styx, Alexandre"

Les ailes du Sphinx se déployèrent, plus grandes qu'Alexandre ne les avait imaginées, et elles bruissèrent légèrement. L'instant d'après, elles se replièrent et les propulsèrent tous les deux dans les airs. Le Sphinx plaça ses mains sous les bras d'Alexandre, et ils volèrent ainsi au-dessus de l'eau du fleuve immense, dans le battement des ailes noires de l'être mythique. Ils n'échangèrent tout d'abord pas un mot, volant tous deux par-dessus les flots où Alexandre pouvait distinguer son reflet sur la surface du fleuve.

"Sphinx?

- Oui, Alexandre?

- Je ne suis pas sur de me rappeler... le mythe, mais n'étiez-vous pas sensé me demander de résoudre une énigme?"

L'homme ailé eut un petit rire. Il inclina la tête pour regarder Alexandre, avant de reporter son regard sur l'horizon.

"Dans peu de temps, tu verras apparaître au loin un rocher émergeant de l'eau. Lorsque nous l'aurons franchi, je te dévoilerai l'énigme que tu devras résoudre avant que nous franchissions un autre rocher situé plus loin. Si tu me donnes la bonne réponse, nous poursuivrons notre chemin jusque sur l'autre rive. Si par, contre, tu ne trouves pas la réponse, ou bien si tu te trompes, je te laisserai tomber dans les eaux du fleuve qui t'engloutiront pour toujours dans l'oubli"

Un silence pesant s'installa, rompu seulement par le sifflement du vent à leurs oreilles. Le Sphinx regarda à nouveau Alexandre.

"As-tu compris?"

Alexandre hocha la tête, et se replongea dans la contemplation de son reflet sur l'eau. Les deux hommes ne se parlèrent plus jusqu'à ce que, beaucoup plus tard, le Sphinx n'interpelle l'humain qu'il transportait sous lui

"Vois-tu cette forme noire au loin, Alexandre? Il s'agit du premier rocher"

Alexandre scruta l'horizon, mais ne vit rien de ce que le Sphinx lui disait. Il ne vit le rocher que lorsqu'ils le survolèrent, prenant conscience de l'incroyable vitesse à laquelle ils volaient. Il entendit alors la voix de l'homme ailé, redevenue soudainement douce, lui dire:

"Voici l'énigme que tu dois résoudre, Alexandre... _Je n'existe pas bien que j'ai un nom - Ce qui me définit est le contraire de ce que je suis - Et ce qui me définit n'a ni début ni fin, comme moi - Je suis là où tu vas_"

Il y eut un grand silence ponctuant les paroles du Sphinx. Alexandre se sentit perdu, réalisant qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de l'énigme qu'il venait juste d'entendre. Son esprit se mit à crier de rage alors que ses yeux cherchaient déjà le second rocher. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, ne trouvant pas la moindre solution à ce que l'homme ailé lui avait demandé. Il sentit poindre un désespoir énorme dans les tréfonds de son cœur, et prêt à abandonner tant cela lui paraissait absurde et sans issue.

"Nous sommes en vue du second rocher, Alexandre"

Le ton était neutre, la voix toujours douce. Le vent sifflait toujours aux oreilles d'Alexandre, et il sentit la prise du Sphinx se faire plus lâche, comme s'il se préparait déjà à le laisser tomber dans les eaux si calmes du fleuve. Le rocher... Déjà! Alexandre laissa le désespoir l'envahir, sans lutter aucunement contre. Tout était perdu de toute façon, il n'avait aucune idée précise quant à la réponse à apporter à l'énigme de l'homme ailé. Il ferma les yeux, et se mit à pleurer, comprenant que ses larmes n'étaient pas en lien avec la situation présente, mais attachées à l'immense douleur de ne plus jamais revoir Héphaïstion. Parce que maintenant, il en était convaincu, son cher ami l'attendait déjà sur l'autre rive... Et il ne le reverrait jamais. Jamais plus.

"Alexandre?"

Pourquoi lui dire qu'il ne savait pas? A quoi bon? Son destin était d'être précipité dans le fleuve, à jamais. Un soupçon de rage le parcouru, lui, Alexandre, lui qui avait tant combattu, lui qui s'était lancé dans tant de conquêtes comme jamais personne avant lui, lui qui avait rêvé d'un destin si grand pour son peuple... Tout cela allait prendre fin dans les eaux du Styx où il disparaîtrait pour l'éternité.

"Alexandre, tu dois me répondre maintenant!"

Et soudain, un éclair traversa l'esprit d'Alexandre, comme une lueur éblouissante révélant tout. Et, comprenant qu'il avait trouvé, un espoir nouveau naquit en lui. Ouvrant la bouche, il se mit à hurler:

"L'Éternité! C'est l'Éternité!"

Rien ne vint du Sphinx, si ce n'est que la prise qu'il exerçait sur Alexandre reprit sa fermeté d'auparavant. Alexandre vit le second rocher passer sous eux, alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur vol, le vent sifflant toujours à leurs oreilles, faisant s'agiter leurs cheveux dans tous les sens. Il eut un sourire accompagné d'un soupir de soulagement comme jamais il n'en avait eut dans sa vie.

"Bonne réponse, Alexandre"

Ils continuèrent leur voyage en silence, sans plus échanger un seul mot.

0000000000

Longtemps après, Alexandre vit au loin une ligne se dessiner sur l'horizon, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une bande de terre qui se révélait à son regard. Le Sphinx plongea alors subitement vers l'eau, les rapprochant de la surface du fleuve, et ils se mirent à planer lentement jusque vers la rive qui se faisait de plus en plus proche. Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent, le Sphinx se cabra et il posa Alexandre doucement sur une plage de sable blanc en arrière de laquelle une terre verdoyante et luxuriante s'étendait, à l'infini. Battant des ailes, il se posa à ses côtés, avant de les replier dans son dos.

"Te voici sur l'autre rive du Styx, Alexandre..."

Le jeune homme dévisagea l'homme ailé avec un sourire, avant de laisser la joie s'étaler sur ses traits.

"Merci, Sphinx!

- Je n'y suis pour rien. Tu as résolu l'énigme. Je devais t'amener ici alors"

Le Sphinx redéploya ses ailes, et il s'envola en cerclant autour d'Alexandre à qui il cria:

"Adieu, Fils de la Grèce! Nous ne nous reverrons jamais!"

Et, avec une vitesse impressionnante, il s'éloigna en battant des ailes. Alexandre le regarda s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point noir dans le ciel, disparaissant à sa vue après quelques temps. Il resta un moment à contempler le fleuve, ne réalisant pas vraiment qu'il avait réussi à le traverser, comme le mythe le disait. Alexandre, se demandant s'il venait d'atteindre le Royaume d'Hadès ou bien l'Olympe, se retourna. Et se figea.

Héphaïstion se tenait là. Devant lui. Souriant.

Alexandre fut incapable du moindre mouvement, frappé de stupeur, et bouleversé par un sentiment chaleureux qui lui donna la sensation qu'il allait s'effondrer tant l'ampleur de ce qui l'envahissait était immense. Des larmes de joie, remontées directement de son cœur, embuèrent ses yeux et il ressentit un amour sans aucune limite pour le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui.

Il comprit que plus que toute chose au monde, ce sourire lui avait tant manqué. Il observa Héphaïstion au travers de ses larmes, prit le temps de se le rappeler tel qu'il s'en souvenait, et de le découvrir tel qu'il était maintenant, si beau dans cette toge blanche qui semblait être la même que la sienne, ses cheveux flottant nonchalamment dans la brise légère...

Tous deux se dévoraient du regard, l'un face à l'autre, sans réaction aucune si ce n'était l'amour profond qui les unissait, les avait toujours unis et les unirait toujours.

"Alexandre... Mon amour..."

Sa voix... Par tous les Dieux! Sa voix! Il l'avait presque oubliée...

Cela en fut trop pour lui: incapable de supporter tout le sentiment qui le submergeait, Alexandre s'écroula à genoux, s'asseyant lourdement dans le sable, en proie à des sanglots de joie incontrôlables. Héphaïstion se précipita vers lui et se jeta également à genoux devant lui, l'enserrant dans ses bras, le pressant contre lui dans une étreinte amoureuse simple, tendre, douce et emplie de force. Alexandre prit à son tour son amant retrouvé dans ses bras, et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule où il laissa ses larmes s'échapper de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment qu'il était impossible au Temps même de mesurer.

Le soleil, qui semblait ne plus jamais devoir bouger, reprit cependant sa course dans le ciel, et il s'apprêtait à plonger dans l'horizon du fleuve, éclairant la terre d'une lueur orangée chatoyante.

Sur la plage, Alexandre et Héphaïstion étaient toujours l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Il vint un moment où ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, et se dévisagèrent tendrement. Alexandre posa une main sur la joue de son amour et il la caressa avec affection. D'une voix troublée par l'émotion, il murmura:

"Héphaïstion, mon amour..."

Héphaïstion lui embrassa doucement la paume de sa main placée sur sa joue, et il la posa sur son cœur. Alexandre poursuivit, de la même voix murmurante:

"Comme tu m'as manqué..."

Héphaïstion lui fit un sourire magnifique, avant de lui dire:

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, Alexandre"

Ils se contemplèrent un instant, avant de se pencher l'un vers l'autre et de s'embrasser. Timidement d'abord, redécouvrant le plaisir de ce simple geste, la douceur des lèvres de l'autre, avant de rendre leur baiser passionné et de s'abandonner l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte amoureuse troublante. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, incapables de ne pas rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Alexandre murmura à l'oreille de son amant:

"Je t'aime, Héphaïstion. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi et je n'aimerai toujours que toi"

Héphaïstion s'échappa des bras d'Alexandre afin de le regarder de ses magnifiques yeux pleins d'amour. Il déposa un léger baiser fugace sur les lèvres du jeune homme en face de lui, et lui fit:

"Je t'aime tout autant Alexandre"

Ils se serrèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, au moment où l'astre lumière commençait à disparaître à l'horizon. Et, dans ce coucher de soleil sublime, Héphaïstion murmura à Alexandre:

"Nous avons une éternité d'amour devant nous, mon ange..."

**FIN**


End file.
